A golfer driving a golf ball onto or adjacent a green of a hole often carries two clubs, one club being an iron to be used in making an approach shot, the other club being a putter for attempting to sink the ball into the hole cup. When the golfer is using one club, the other club is often placed on the ground. As a result, the handle of the other club often becomes wet and difficult to use. Moreover, the golfer may forget, walk away and leave the unused club on the ground.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of golf holder which can be used to temporarily hold the other club in such manner that it is positioned above the ground and the handle remains dry and easy to use.
In accordance with the principles of this invention, a golf club holder is adapted for removably supporting a golf club above a ground surface in such manner that the club has a head which contacts the surface and the club has a shaft which extends above the surface.
The holder utilizes a coil spring having a horizontal axis. The spring has first and second opposite ends, each end being integrally secured to a corresponding one of first and second like elongated supporting legs. The spring has a wound position at which the two legs are disposed in closely spaced vertically downwardly extending orientation and has an unwound position at which the legs extend downwardly and outwardly away from each other and define two legs of a triangle.
The spring cooperates with a vertically elongated plate having a vertical slot. Means manually slidable in said slot is secured to the spring. The means has a raised position in which the means places the spring in wound position, the axis of the spring being disposed at right angles to the slot.
An elongated member has an upper end pivotally secured to the upper end of the plate and has an axially extending channel in which the club shaft can be removably snap fitted.
In use the member is disposed in vertically inclined position with its lower end disposed above the ground. The means is manually slid downward in the slot until the legs define two legs of a triangle with their lower ends resting on top of the ground. The shaft of the other club is detachably snap fitted in the channel of the member with the head of the club resting on top of the ground.
Thus the head of the club and the two legs form a stable tripod for detachably storing the unused club in the manner previously described.